Got A Way With Me
by The Power of Two
Summary: AU Major PiperLeo. I had my heart and mind close but she came and helped in more ways than one. Read and review. Joint story between piperloveleoalways and COPhoebeP3. REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Got A Way With Me**

**AU Major PiperLeo. ****I had my heart and mind close but she came and helped in more ways than one…**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, Happy New Year. This is a joint account with COPhoebeP3 and piperloveleoalways. We had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hope you leave your opinion about it. This first chapter in written in Leo's point of view. Enjoy.**

Sitting in these meetings was becoming a routine for me. Everyone had the same problem but I guess coming together as a group helped them get through it. But for me it was different; I came here not because I had choice but because I had a price to pay for the past I once led before.

Looking around the room I saw some familiar faces but they all looked the same. The training counselor stood on the stage beside the person talking, usually comforting or encouraging them to share there story. I dreaded for the moment my name would be called. The room was filled with close to 50 different people, I wondered if anyone of them did anything as bad as I did…..

"Wyatt!" I was startled for a moment but quickly regained my composure, I looked up towards the person calling my name, and it was my counselor. "You're next!" I stood up, not wanting to repeat something that had become part of me more than they know, but I had no choice. I walked across the room and I could feel the eyes looking at me. As I stood in front of the mike I did what came naturally to me.

"Well my name is Leo and I'm a recovering alcoholic, it all started one night. It was like any other night those days; finding a new club, drinking until I forgot who I was or about my history. But this night, it turned out different." The reaction on the face of some of the room's occupants grew dark while others looked a bit more encouraging.

"I got drunk and much earlier than usual. It was about 2 am and the bartender had decided to decline me of any further drinks, so I stumbled outside to wait for my ride home. I noticed something in parking lot and remembered that I drove up here in my old man's truck. Thinking that I was more capable than any other man I got behind the wheel of the truck and headed on the high way." Every time I reached this part of my life story one chunk of the night's memory would replay in the back of my mind.

_Sitting behind the wheel of the car I started dancing in my seat, but apparently no music was being played. All of a sudden felt a strange vibration in my pocket. I reached down and pulled out my cell phone._

_"Hello." I said in a slurry voice. _

_"Leo are you ok?" I could hear the worry but strangely it didn't matter. _

_"Yes Nelly I'm okey dokey." She sighed. _

_"Thomas called me and told me to pick you up from the bar because he had other plans. Where are you?" I hissed my teeth. _

_"Oh you didn't need to come and get your little brother. I'm driving back to my place." _

_"Leo you're drunk you shouldn't be..." Getting tired of hearing her argue I threw the phone in the back row of the car. Little did I know the damage I was doing. __  
_  
"I was half way home when I started moving toward the railing. I knew I was drunk, and I knew this was bad. I made a sharp turn, sending the truck flying across this stretch of highway, barely missing a car, into the other one..." I heard a few gasp coming from the crowd but I ignored it, I always did.

"Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and my whole world went dark." Looking around the room I could see my audience was at the edge of their seats.

"Next thing I know I was waking up in a white room with two police officers standing at the side of my bed. They asked if I was ok at first then they read me my rights. That was my last night as a free man. They charged me with murder in the second degree."

People gasped. They didn't even know the half of it. And the other half is the real gasper. I fought back a rolling my eyes.

No one knew the real story, only what I had told them. And I wasn't going to tell them the whole thing.

"So because of my condition I was sentenced to get treatment and have counselling while carrying out my sentence. Drinking took away my life, dont let it take away yours too."

Applause filled the room as I walked back to my seat. Everyone was still looking at me but all their looks contained teary eyes, to me they were all fake. As I sat down, something different happened today.

I heard my counsellor call me outside. I got back up and walked toward him. The only good thing about leaving was I wouldn't have to listen to any other stupid story today.

"Leo you did good out there today." I laughed, he always said this to me after telling my story. Though usually it was after the rest of the dumb stories. Something didn't feel right...

"Yeah, a real tear jeaker," I answered. Maybe I could prolong the conversation, so I didn't have to go into the 'how are you feeling these days' and the 'how does this make you feel'.

"There is one other thing though."

"What's that?" This was the first time there was actually something else.

"Well...after today, I'll be moving. And you'll be getting a new counsellor." He couldn't be serious. After 9 years, he finally pulls a joke.

"Good one. But seriously, what is it?" He smiled.

"I am serious. I got promoted to take the head seat in the Michigan Institute, but don't worry you will be taken care of. I hired my replacement myself."

I slowly tried to digest what he was telling me but I couldn't get my mind to wrap around it.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked, hiding my real emotions. I was really feeling furious and betrayed, not calm and okay.

"That's my boy, no tears need to be shed. We're men," he said. I laughed. So he did have some humor...but not enough.

"First thing tomorrow." I waited for the answer. Then I realized...that was the answer. My heart stopped. Oh...

"WHAT!? You tell me the day before you leave!? And tomorrow, bright and early, I have to share that damn story again!? To him?"

"Not to him, to her. And watch your tongue." I rolled my eyes. Was he serious?

"Oh great, a girl. Even better," I said sarcastically. He gets a girl to watch over me for the remaining 3 years. He's a keeper. I calmed down. "When do I meet her?" I heard a door open.

"Right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Got A Way With Me**

**AU Major PiperLeo. I had my heart and mind close but she came and helped in more ways than one…**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is a joint account with COPhoebeP3 and piperloveleoalways. We had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hope you leave your opinion about it. This second chapter is written in both characters point of view so we will tell you when we are changing views. Thanks to our lovely reviewers. Enjoy.**

Piper's POV

As I sat in my car in front of the building, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I had always felt this way before a new job; usually it would be my mind fighting about if I was ready for this new kind of person and me debating if I was really qualified. I want to make a good impact on my patient. Patiently I waited for the man I was replacing, he seemed really nice. All I knew was his name Leo.

I quickly got out and locked the car door. Easing into the building, I could hear voices. I looked around and noticed two men talking in the hall. I slid into another room and waited for my signal.

The other guy back was turned to me but I could easily see his head for his shoulder. I assumed the guy whose back was turned was my new patient, Leo. From the expression between the two men I could see that Leo wasn't happy for my replacing his friend. This could only mean that I would try to ease into some sort of friendship first.

"Oh great, a girl. Even better," Leo said sarcastically. "When do I meet her?" I opened the door.

"Right now."

I stepped out and walked over to the men. Trying to mask my fear I placed a big smile on my face. I watched as Leo turned around and I outstretched my hand. "I'm Piper your new counselor."

"Well, great to meet you I guess," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I was sitting in my office behind my desk trying to take some notes when I realized it was time for my first session with Leo. I got up and walked over to the door and was surprised to see Leo sitting down on a chair in the waiting room.

Leo's POV

I heard the door open, and in walked my new counselor in a blue business suit and her hair in a bun.

"Nice for you to show your presence," I said in a cold tone, today wasn't going good for me at all but I had to admit seeing her in that suit made up for it a little bit. Damn she looked good.

"Sorry about that please come on in." I watched as she walked to the side and allowed me to walk in. This was my old counselor's office but it looked so differently now. All of his pictures and degrees were replaced by her pictures and degrees. I could see a little box in the corner of the room and could see she was still unpacking. Unsure of where to sit I stood and waited for her.

"Go ahead and sit anywhere," she said, talking a seat in her big rolling chair. I chose a nice comfortable floor pillow. "Well as I told you from yesterday my name is Piper and I..." Seeing where this was going I quickly interrupted her.

"I already know how it goes, you want me to be your friend and blah blah blah," she looked a bit shocked at me. "Trust me lady I know the drill I've had 5 counselors in my time here."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Do you mind if you-"

"Where are you from?" I asked. She looked at me strangely.

"Why?" she asked.

I smiled. "Can't I ask or do you have something to hide?"

"I'm from New York but I was raised in San Francisco. Tell me what..." Yet again I interrupted.

"Do have any siblings" I watched as she leaned forward in her chair, she was getting frustrated.

"Can we please focus? Wh-"

"You know, I'm kind of thirsty, how about you?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Huh why..."

"I prefer coke what about you?" I could see she was trying to restrain herself, this caused me to smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked quickly, but I could make out every word.

"I like to smile it makes me happy, why aren't you happy?" I watched as her eyebrows knitted making a cute little wrinkle over her nose.

"Ok, if I'm ev-"

"You never answered my question," I said, watching as her eyes squinted into a glare.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY!?" she screamed.

"Stop what?" I asked as if I was unsure of what she was talking about.

"Asking me about my personal life, I am here to ask you questions not the other way around."

"So you expect me to jump up and tell you about my personal life without knowing anything about yours." I saw the emotion on her face softened.

"Listen, how about I make you a deal? You tell me your story, and after that I'll tell you about me," she said. I watched her smile. I considered this.

"Only if you go first." I could see she was debating for a moment with herself but did it nonetheless.

"Ok well when I was little I used to take my dad's good suits and put them on and put on a little Broadway show with my best friends." Piper said as she saw Leo smiled so she continued, "then my dad would come in the house screaming at my mom for his good tie while I was busy putting it around my head." By now I was filled with laughter. "Come on I was little..."

"I can imagine how cute you looked." I said as I saw her blushed

"Stop making me blush. It's not fair," she grumbled.

"I thought it was cute when you blushed." As I said this I watched her blush even more.

"Ok mister, I have held up my end of the bargain its time for a story out of you." I continued to smile as I leaned forward on my pillow towards her.

"Well there was once a guy who was extremely handsome and every girl loved him."

"I thought you were going to tell me a story about you"

"Well I am..."

"So finish it." She said.

"That's the end."

"That's a suckish story," she said. I smiled.

"Well then tell me more about yourself," I answered.

"I kept up my end, now you keep up yours. Or else," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Or else what?"

"Don't worry I'll figure out something." she said as she contemplated on what to say next. "Leo how can I help you if you don't talk to me"

"What if I don't want help?" I stood up and started to pace the room letting my hand roam through my short spiked hair.

"Well I want to help you. It's my job." she said as she got up and crossed the room to me. At this time I could see that she had an excellent pair of legs I didn't notice before. I continued acting insecure.

"That's not my problem."

"Well, it should be," she answered.

"It doesn't have to be," I said. She came over and grabbed a floor pillow herself.

"Come on, Leo."

I consciously felt her grab my hands in hers. I looked at our hands and back in her face. We were so close. Slowly I leaned in until our faces were mere inches apart. I knew she could feel my breath on her face as I heard hers get stuck in her throat.

**Tell us what you think happens next. The next chapter will be a continuation so stay tuned for that and leave us a review. **


End file.
